


and they were roommates

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy has a new roommate. Not that she sees much of him.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts).



They move in together after meeting twice.

Granted, Daisy can be overhasty sometimes, but this is not one of those times: She needed a roommate, so did Lincoln, and Jemma had vouched for each of them with the other.

Both of them keep erratic hours - him an intern, her moonlighting as a hacktivist when her IT business allows - and so they still haven’t seen much of one another even after living together for almost two months now.

It’s weird at times because there’s definitely signs of another person sharing her space: the TV set to a different channel than she left it on, a new blanket on the sofa, the shower way too cold when she forgets to check before jumping in.

It’s a little bit like being haunted by the world’s politest ghost.

A ghost that was real cute the few times she saw him. Not that she thinks about her roomie ghost that way, no matter how casually Jemma keeps dropping how he’s such a catch.

Lincoln’s a great roommate and those are hard to come by so Daisy doesn’t even entertain any ideas beyond that.

She does, however, leave a note on the fridge:  _ Leftovers are up for grabs:) _

She can politely haunt him right back, after all.

The leftovers are gone when she comes home from work and so is her note, a new one in its place:  _ Delicious, thank you! There’s pie on the counter:) _

She eats it while figuring out the bug in her program that’s annoyed her all week.

There’s more and more notes around the apartment from then on, little greetings, reminders, jokes, communal shopping lists, everything that can fit onto a sticky note.

Lincoln eventually leaves a stack of oversized ones on the kitchen counter. They fit whole conversations.

Maybe texting would be easier - hell, it definitely would be easier - but it would not be half as fun as writing down long, elaborate, step-by-step recipes and take turns throughout the day, depending on who is home to marinade or grill or whatever else.

It improves both their eating habits, anyway.

They leave out books and movies and interesting articles for each other, too. It takes Daisy eight weeks after Lincoln left her a DVD the first time to gather her courage enough not to pick it up the way she usually does but put a sticky note on it.

_ Wanna watch it together Sunday? _

She can basically work her schedule around his on Sundays, if he wants. She really hopes he wants.

She holds her breath when she sees Lincoln has answered, and grins when she reads it:  _ It’s a date! (is it??) _

It is, and by far not their last.

They moved in together after meeting twice, Daisy likes to tell people, and leaves out all the context. It’s too much fun to let them fumble for a reaction to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fandom anniversary, bestest fruit!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The World’s Politest Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957506) by [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm)




End file.
